warrior_catsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Sasha
|VergGruppe=Einzelläufer, FlussClan, Streuner |nament=Junges: Hauskätzchen: Einzelläufer: Königin: Streunerin: |namenl=Sasha Sasha, Brownie Sasha Sasha Sasha |Familien=Geschwister: Gefährte: Tochter: Söhne: |Familiem=Unbekannte Katzen Tigerstern (kurzzeitig) Mottenflügel Habichtfrost, Kaulquappe |lebend=''In die Wälder, Flucht aus dem Wald, Zurück zu den Clans, Morgenröte'' |erwähnt=''Cats of the Clans, Mitternacht, Mondschein, Sternenglanz, Sonnenuntergang, The Ultimate Guide}} '''Sasha' ist eine bernsteinfarbenene Kätzin mit glattem Fell, dunkelbraunem Schwanz und ebenso dunklen Ohren. Sie hat hellblaue Augen. Auftritte Staffel 2 ''Mitternacht :Auf einer Großen Versammlung erzählt Leopardenstern, dass Sasha eine Streunerin war, die für einige Zeit lang in den FlussClan aufgenommen wurde. Als sie sich entschied, den Clan zu verlassen, ließ sie ihre Jungen Habichtpfote und Mottenpfote, die jetzt Habichtfrost und Mottenflügel heißen, beim FlussClan. Auf derselben Versammlung erzählt Leopardenstern auch, dass sich Mottenflügel entschlossen hätte, Heilerin zu werden. Mondschein :''Folgt ''Morgenröte :Sie ist eine der Katzen, die von den Zweibeinern gefangen wird. Ein Zweibeiner bringt sie in einen Käfig in dem kleinen Zweibeinernest und stellt ihren Käfig auf den von Wolkenschweif. Im Zweibeinernest trifft sie unter anderem auf Nebelfuß, Wolkenschweif, Lichtherz und Blattpfote. Nebelfuß erkennt Sasha und fragt, ob sie okay sei. Blattpfote erinnert sich daran, schon Dinge von Sasha und ihren Jungen gehört zu haben. Laura sagt, dass sie Zeit brauchen wird, um sich zu erholen, aber Sasha faucht sie nur an und zeigt ihre Wut auf die Zweibeiner. Sasha erklärt Nebelfuß, dass sie im Wald war, um nach ihren Jungen zu sehen, weil sie mitbekommen hätte, dass die Zweibeiner alles zerstören. Sie ist erleichtert zu hören, dass es ihren Jungen gut geht. :Als Blattpfote Laura erzählt, dass Sasha eine Einzelläuferin sei, faucht Sasha sie an, dass sie nicht über sie herziehen soll, bloß, weil sie nicht in einem Clan leben will. Sie fragt, ob die anderen schon einen Ausweg gefunden hätten und als Blattpfote antwortet, dass der SternenClan ihnen kein Zeichen geschickt hat, reagiert sie mit Verachtung. Später redet sie mit den anderen Katzen darüber, was passieren könnte, wenn sie es nicht schaffen, zu entkommen. Sasha wird, wie auch alle anderen Katzen in dem Zweibeinernest, von einer DonnerClan-Patrouille gerettet. :Auf einer Patrouille trifft Feuerstern auf Habichtfrost und Sasha, die offensichtlich gerade ihre Jungen im FlussClan besuchen will. Als Feuerstern im Weggehen fragt, ob Tigerstern der Vater der Jungen wäre, bejaht Sasha dies. :Als sich die Clans später auf den Weg machen, um ihr Zuhause zu verlassen, treffen sie wieder auf Sasha. Diese fragt Habichtfrost und Mottenflügel, ob sie nicht mit ihr kommen wollen. Mottenflügel ist sich unsicher und Blattpfote versucht, den beiden zu sagen, dass sie nicht gehen sollen. Dann enthüllt Sasha vor allen Clans, dass Tigerstern der Vater der beiden ist. Die Clan-Katzen sind schockiert darüber. Trotzdem entscheiden Habichtfrost und Mottenflügel sich, beim FlussClan zu bleiben. Sasha fragt Feuerstern auch, ob er wirklich will, dass ihre Kinder im Clan bleiben, obwohl Tigerstern ihr Vater ist. Feuerstern meint, dass er dies genau deshalb will, denn sie sollen die Chance bekommen, ihre Loyalität zu beweisen. Sasha verabschiedet sich von ihren Jungen und wünscht ihnen viel Glück für ihre Reise. Sternenglanz :''Folgt ''Sonnenuntergang :''Folgt Mangas Tigerstern und Sasha ''In die Wälder :Am Anfang des Mangas rennt Sasha einem Auto hinterher und versucht, ihren Hausleuten zu folgen. Es stellt sich heraus, dass sie ein Hauskätzchen war und ihre Zweibeiner Ken und Jean hießen. Es wird auch gesagt, dass Ken gehen musste, weil er wie Jean zuvor in ein Altersheim gebracht wurde. Sasha will nicht in ihr Zweibeinernest zurückgehen, obwohl sich jetzt ein anderer Zweibeiner um sie kümmert. Sasha entscheidet sich dafür, den Zweibeinerort zu verlassen und findet einen Bau im Wald, in welchem sie in der Nacht schlafen kann. Als sie am nächsten Morgen auf die Jagd geht, trifft sie auf einen Streuner names Pinus. Pinus erzählt ihr von den Clan-Katzen, deren Territorium jenseits des krummen Baumes beginnt. Er hilft Sasha auch, ihr Halsband loszuwerden, obwohl sie das eigentlich gar nicht will. Sie behält ihr Halsband in ihrem Bau und will es noch nicht weggeben, da es ihre letzte Erinnerung an ihre alten Hausleute ist. :Später geht Sasha zum krummen Baum um die Clan-Katzen zu sehen und schläft in den Ästen ein. Als sie aufwacht, sieht sie eine SchattenClan-Patrouille, die aus Schiefzahn, Vogelbeerpfote und Tigerstern besteht. Am nächsten Tag sieht sie die Patrouille wieder. Vogelbeerpfote versucht, einen Frosch zu fangen, der entkommt und Sasha springt vom Baum und fängt ihn. Tigerstern schickt den Rest der Patrouille weg und sagt Sasha, dass er, wenn er sie das nächste Mal auf SchattenClan-Territorium erwische, von seinen Kriegern in Stücke reißen lassen würde. Sasha hört zu, als er ihr über den Clan erzählt und ist sehr interessiert. Dann geht Tigerstern zurück zum SchattenClan-Lager, aber sie denkt immer noch an ihn. :Als sie später einen Hasen jagt, trifft sie wieder auf Tigerstern. Die beiden entscheiden, sich jede Nacht zu treffen und Tigerstern bringt ihr bei, wie man richtig jagt. Eines Nachts wird sie von einem Fuchs angegriffen, aber Tigerstern verjagt ihn. Als Sasha ihn wieder treffen will, kommt er nicht und sie beginnt, sich Sorgen zu machen. Als sie zu ihrem Bau zurückkommt, trifft sie dort Tigerstern, der in ihrem Bau war und dabei ihr Halsband gefunden hat. Er sagt ihr, dass sie das Halsband vergraben soll, was sie jedoch ablehnt. Er geht zu seinem Lager zurück. Dabei dreht er sich noch einmal um, um zu sagen, dass ihm niemand glauben würde, wenn er erzählen würde, dass er mit einem Hauskätzchen gesprochen hat. Am nächsten Tag fängt sie eine Taube und bringt sie zum krummen Baum, um Tigerstern zu beweisen, dass auch Hauskätzchen jagen können. Danach jagt sie noch einen Hasen, aber zwei Füchse kommen und greifen Sasha an. Plötzlich taucht Tigerstern auf und hilft ihr, die Füchse zu besiegen. Tigerstern verletzt sich in dem Kampf, also nimmt Sasha ihn mit zu ihrem Bau. Er sagt dann, dass sie nicht so ist, wie die anderen Hauskätzchen seien, die er zuvor getroffen hat. :Bald beginnen die beiden, sich wieder zu treffen und Sasha entscheidet sich, Tigerstern das Haus zu zeigen, in dem sie aufgewachsen ist. Sie erzählt ihm ein wenig über ihr Leben im Zweibeinerort. Er interessiert sich aber nicht dafür und sagt ihr, dass ihr altes Leben als Hauskätzchen ihr nicht mehr wichtig sein sollte. Auf dem Weg zurück in den Wald trifft Sasha ihren alte Hauskätzchenfreundin Shnuky. Als Shnuky Tigerstern sieht, erschrickt sie. Tigerstern springt auf einen Zaun und sagt, dass ihn dieser Hauskätzchentratsch nicht interessiert. Shnuky sagt Sasha, dass sie sehen kann, dass sie Tigerstern liebt. Sasha antwortet, dass sie sich ohne ihre Menschen so alleine fühlt, aber Shnuky meint, dass Hauskatzen sich nicht unter die Waldkatzen mischen können. Sasha und Tigerstern gehen in den Wald zurück. Am nächsten Morgen bringt Tigerstern Sasha zum Lager des SchattenClans und zeigt ihr alles. Die SchattenClan-Katzen sind freundlich zu Sasha und teilen sogar ihre Beute mit ihr. Tigerstern lädt Sasha auf eine Patrouille zusammen mit Rostfell, Schwarzfuß, Schiefzahn und Vogelbeerpfote ein. Sasha und Rostfell werden schnell gute Freundinnen. Als sie am nächsten Morgen auf Patrouille gehen, finden sie zwei DonnerClan-Katzen auf SchattenClan-Territorium. Tigerstern verjagt sie, aber bevor die beiden gehen, nennen sie Tigerstern einen Verräter und sagen, dass er für alles, was er dem DonnerClan angetan hat, bezahlen wird. Sasha ist darüber besorgt und fragt Tigerstern, was die DonnerClan-Katzen gemeint haben. So erzählt Tigerstern etwas über seine Vergangenheit im DonnerClan. Natürlich erzählt er nicht, dass er Rotschweif getötet hat, sondern nur, dass er von Blaustern, die schwach war und Angst vor seiner Stärke hatte, verjagt wurde. Tigerstern fragt Sasha, ob sie sich dem SchattenClan anschließen will. Sasha ist sich nicht sicher und sagt, dass sie am nächsten Tag zurückkommen wird, um ihm ihre Antwort mitzuteilen. Sasha trifft auf Pinus, der sehr krank ist. Sie entscheidet sich, dass sie nicht so enden und sich lieber dem SchattenClan anschließen will. Sie läuft ins SchattenClan-Territorium, um es Tigerstern zu sagen. :Als sie ins SchattenClan-Lager kommt, hört Sasha Tigerstern, der einigen Kriegern erklärt, dass er Geißel und den BlutClan in den Wald holen will, um die Herrschaft über alle Clans zu bekommen und Feuerstern loszuwerden. Entsetzt schleicht Sasha davon und läuft zu ihrem Bau zurück. Tigerstern wartet dort schon auf sie und fragt sie am Ende des Mangas, ob sie sich jetzt dem SchattenClan anschließen will. Flucht aus dem Wald :Nachdem sie gehört hatte, wie Tigerstern den SchattenClan-Kriegern seine Pläne erzählt hat, will sie sich dem SchattenClan nicht mehr anschließen. Tigerstern versucht ihr zu erklären, wieso er tut, was er tut, aber sie will ihm nicht zuhören. Darauf geht Tigerstern weg und sagt ihr, dass sie jetzt immer ein Nichts sein wird. Sasha bleibt mit gebrochenem Herzen zurück und entscheidet sich, wieder nach ihrem Zweibeiner Ken zu suchen. Sie sagt auch auf Wiedersehen zu Pinus, der nicht will, dass sie geht. :Sie kehrt zum Zweibeinerort zurück. Sasha geht zu ihrem alten Zweibeinernest zurück, findet dort aber einen anderen Zweibeiner und wird davongejagt. Sie folgt dem Gruch von Beute in eine Zoohandlung wird aber vom Besitzer des Ladens davongejagt. Dann kommt sie in eine Kleidergeschäft und findet Kens Geruch auf einem Zweibeinergewand. Der Zweibeiner wirft die Jacke auf den Boden und Sasha erkennt die Jacke an einem kleinen Loch, dass sie einmal versehentlich hineingemacht hat. Während sie sich noch fragt, wieso Ken nicht bei seinen Kleidern ist, wird Sasha wieder hinausgeworfen. Diesmal landet sie auf BlutClan-Territorium. Sie wird von BlutClan-Katzen aus dem Territorium gebracht und ihr wird gesagt, dass sie nie wieder zurückkommen soll. :Später reist Sasha weiter und trifft auf viele, extrem laute Zweibeiner. Wegen dem Lärm läuft sie noch weiter weg. Erschöpft und müde erreicht sie ein Boot, das nach Fisch riecht. Neugierig klettert sie hinauf und sucht sich etwas von dem Fisch. Nachdem sie etwas von auf dem Boden liegendem Essen gegessen hat, schläft sie ein. Als sie aufwacht, bemerkt sie, dass das Boot sich bewegt und ihr wird schlecht. Sie bemerkt einige Zweibeiner und der Kapitän sperrt sie in einem heißen, stickigem Raum ein. Später lässt er sie heraus und Sasha bemerkt, wie traurig der Zweibeiner ist. :Sasha beginnt den Zweibeiner zu beobachten und wird als Schiffskatze bekannt. Der Kapitän entscheidet, sie zu behalten und gibt ihr den Namen "Brownie". Sasha beginnt, das Leben als Schiffskatze zu genießen und dadurch kommen immer mehr Menschen, die auf dem Schiff fahren wollen. Eines Nachts kommen zwei Zweibeiner von einem rivalisierten Bootsunternehmen und schleichen sich auf das Dock, um das Schiff anzuzünden. Um den Kapitän zu warnen, wirft Sasha eine große Tonne um und erschreckt damit auch die Zweibeiner. Als sie versuchen, davonzulaufen, bleiben sie in einem Netz hängen und fallen hin. Der Kapitän kommt und holt die Polizei. Dann identifiziert er die beiden als Mitarbeiter des anderen Bootsunternehmens. Sasha wird als "Heldenkatze" bekannt und dadurch kommen noch mehr Touristen zum Bootsunternehmen des Kapitäns. Die Dinge ändern sich, als Sasha einen Sack im Wasser sieht. Der Kapitän holt den Sack aus dem Wasser und findet ein Junges darin. Sasha kümmert sich um das halb ertrunkene Kätzchen, bis es das Bewusstsein wiedererlangt. :Der Kapitän beschließt, das Junge zu behalten und nennt es Fleckchen. Fleckchen liebt sein neues Zuhause. Sasha wird ziemlich plump. Außerdem sieht sie Fleckchens Ankunft als Zeichen, dass sich Dinge bald ändern werden. Als der Fluss eines Morgens gefroren ist, weiß sie, dass es Zeit ist, wegzugehen. Sie will ihre Jungen im Wald aufziehen und sich weder auf Zweibeiner noch auf andere Katzen verlassen. Der Kapitän packt seine Sachen in ein Monster, möchte losfahren und fordert Sasha auf, einzusteigen, aber Sasha erklärt Fleckchen, dass sie nicht mitkommt. Auch Kapitän versteht sie und sagt, dass er immer gewusst hat, dass sie ein kleiner Wandervogel ist. Fleckchen und der Kapitän fahren mit dem Monster weg. Fleckchen schaut aus dem Fenster und Sasha starrt zurück. Sie entscheidet sich, dass sie ihre Zweibeiner nie wieder sehen wird und macht sich auf den Weg in Richtung Wald, um ihre Jungen dort aufzuziehen. Zurück zu den Clans :Sasha bekommt in ihrem alten Bau im Wald drei Junge. Sie nennt die drei Habicht, Motte und Kaulquappe. Sie überlegt, ob sie ihnen von Tigerstern erzählen soll, schiebt den Gedanken aber beiseite und erinnert sich selbst daran, dass sie jeden Tag jagen muss, um ihre Jungen zu füttern, obwohl die Beute in der Blattleere knapp ist. :Als Sasha am Ende der Blattleere ein Eichhörnchen jagt, überquert sie versehentlich die Grenze zum SchattenClan-Territorium und rennt in eine Patrouille, bestehend aus Rostfell und zwei andere SchattenClan-Kriegern, hinein. Einer der SchattenClan-Krieger meint, dass Sasha der schlechteste BlutClan-Spion überhaupt sei, weil sie ihnen genau in die Pfoten gerannt ist. Dann schlägt er vor, Sasha zu ihrem Anführer zu bringen. Sasha denkt, dass er mit dem Anführer Tigerstern meint und bekommt Panik, weil sie weiß, dass Rostfell vielleicht allen erzählt, wer sie wirklich ist. Zu ihrer Erleichterung hilft Rostfell ihr, indem sie sagt, dass sie sie gehen lassen, wenn sie verspricht, nie mehr zurück zu kommen. Sasha denkt, dass sie in Sicherheit sei, aber einer der anderen SchattenClan-Krieger riecht Milchgeruch an ihr und sagt, dass sie in der Nähe Junge haben muss. Sasha bekommt wieder Panik, weil sie Angst hat, dass Tigerstern ihre Jungen mitnimmt und sie zu SchattenClan-Kriegern macht, wenn er erfährt, dass es seine sind. Sasha lügt und erzählt den SchattenClan-Kriegern, dass ihre Jungen in der Blattleere gestorben sind. Rostfell zeigt Mitleid und lässt Sasha dann gehen. :Durch das Erlebte wird Sasha mutiger und erlaubt ihren Jungen, draußen zu spielen. Kaulquappe, der älteste und stärkste aus dem Wurf, klettert auf den Bau. Habicht versucht das ebenfalls, fällt aber rasch hinunter. Kaulquappe will, dass er es noch einmal versucht, aber dann spielen sie etwas anderes und entscheiden sich, einen Busch zu untersuchen. Plötzlich fliegt ein Fasan aus dem Busch hervor und überrascht die Jungen. Daraufhin ruft Sasha ihre Jungen zurück in den Bau. Später in der Nacht bittet Kaulquappe Sasha, ihnen eine Geschichte zu erzählen und Sasha erzählt davon, wie sie, als sie sechs Monde alt war, von ihren Zweibeinern davongeschlichen ist und zum ersten Mal in den Wald kam. Damals wurde sie jedoch von einem Fuchswelpen gejagt und versteckte sich in einem Loch. Ken fand sie und brachte sie zurück nach Hause. :Am nächsten Tag lässt Sasha ihre Jungen wieder draußen spielen und trifft Rostfell. Die Zweite Anführerin des SchattenClans bringt ihr eine Maus. Sasha sagt zuerst nichts, aber Rostfell gibt ihr die Maus und fragt sie, ob die Jungen von Tigerstern seien. Nach einer Sekunde bejaht Sasha dies und Rostfell meint, dass Habicht und Kaulquappe Tigerstern ähnlich sähen. Sasha bittet Rostfell, Tigerstern nichts von den Jungen zu erzählen und Rostfell erzählt ihr daraufhin, dass Tigerstern tot sei. Sie warnt sie, dass sie sich besser vom SchattenClan Territorium fehrnhalten solle, weil die anderen Krieger ihre Jungen zu Kriegern machen würden, wenn sie erfahren würden, dass ihr Vater Tigerstern ist. Daraufhin geht Rostfell wieder und sagt Sasha zum Abschied, dass sie eine schöne Famillie hat und hofft, dass die Jungen kräftig und gesund werden. Sasha überlegt wieder, ob sie ihren Jungen von Tigerstern erzählen soll, hat aber wie immer Zweifel daran, dass das der richtige Zeitpunkt dafür ist. :Als Sasha später von der Jagd zurückkommt, findet sie ihr altes Halsband außerhalb ihres Baus. Sie schimpft mit ihren Jungen, weil sie es nach draußen gebracht haben und Kaulquappe bemerkt, dass Sasha Ken sehr vermisst. Also laufen sie am nächsten Tag, während Sasha auf der Jagd ist, in den Zweibeinerort, um Ken zu suchen. Sie treffen Shnuky, die sie in ihren Garten einlädt, aber die Jungen lehnen ab und sagen nur, dass sie genau wissen, wohin sie gehen und den Garten nicht bräuchten. :Als Sasha zu ihrem Bau zurückkommt, sind die Jungen verschwunden. Sie verfolgt ihre Spur zum Zweibeinerort und Shnuky erzählt ihr davon, dass sie Kaulquappe, Habicht und Motte getroffen hat. Währenddessen treffen die Jungen auf BlutClan- Katzen, die ihnen drohen, Halsbänder aus ihnen zu machen. Die drei rennen davon und verstecken sich in einem verlassenen Haus. Habicht wirft versehentlich die Stütze des Fensters um, durch das die Jungen in das Haus gekommen sind, und so sind sie in dem Keller gefangen. Sasha trifft währenddessen dieselben BlutClan-Katzen, die vorher die drei getroffen haben, und tut so, als wäre sie eine Clan-Katze. Sie droht den BlutClan-Katzen, den anderen Clan-Katzen zu sagen, wo sie sind, damit sie Tigersterns Tod rächen können. Die BlutClan-Katzen geraten in Panik und verraten ihr, wo ihre Jungen hingelaufen sind. :Im verlassenen Haus bricht ein Rohr und der Keller wird überflutet. Kaulquappe hilft seinen Geschwistern, zum Fenster hochzuklettern, und Habicht sieht Sasha durch das Fenster. Sasha öffnet das Fenster von außen und Habicht und Motte schaffen es nach draußen, aber Kaulquappe ertrinkt und stirbt. Shnuky bietet Sasha an, sie und ihre beiden verbliebenen Jungen zu ihren Hausleuten zu bringen, aber Sasha lehnt ab. Sie nimmt ihre Kinder mit zurück zu ihrem Bau. Später sieht Sasha Tigerstern in einem Traum und fragt ihn, ob Kaulquappe jetzt bei ihm ist. Tigerstern antwortet: "Nein, Sasha. Aber er ist jetzt in Sicherheit." :Nach einigen Tagen kommt Pinus und nimmt Sasha und ihre Jungen mit zu einer Farm. Auf der Farm leben auch andere Katzen, darunter eine Kätzin mit drei Jungen. Die Katzen auf der Farm sehen auf Sasha und ihre Jungen hinunter und die Jungen der Kätzin greifen Habicht und Motte an. Das macht Sasha sehr wütend und sie greift die Kätzin an. Die Kätzin fragt sie, ob sie eine dieser dummen Krieger sei und Sasha bejaht das. Dann verlässt sie die Farm. Sasha reist mit ihren Jungen ins FlussClan-Territorium und erzählt ihnen dort endlich von Tigerstern. Kurz darauf treffen sie auf eine FlussClan-Patrouille, die sie ins Lager und zu Leopardenstern, der Anführerin des FlussClans, bringt. Sie schließen sich dem Clan an und kurze Zeit darauf bekommen Habicht und Motte ihre Schülernamen, Habichtpfote und Mottenpfote. Die beiden genießen ihre Zeit beim FlussClan. Nach einiger Zeit entscheidet sich Sasha, den Clan zu verlassen, weil sie denkt, dass es für ihre Jungen sicherer sei, wenn sie nicht bei ihnen wäre. Sie glaubt, dass das Geheimnis, dass Tigerstern der Vater der Jungen ist, für immer verborgen sein wird und Rostfell es niemandem verraten wird. Sonstiges *In ''Mondschein meint Graustreif, dass er Sasha auf einer Großen Versammlung gesehen hat. Das ist ein Fehler, weil Sasha laut dem Manga nie eine Große Versammlung besucht hat, da sie den FlussClan kurz davor verlassen hat. *In der deutschen Hierarchie von Morgenröte wird sie fälschlicherweise als Einzelläuferin bezeichnet. *In Morgenröte wird sie zudem auch einmal mit lohfarbenem Fell beschrieben. *In Sonnenuntergang wird sie einmal als Einzelläuferin bezeichnet. *Auf den Covern von In die Wälder, Flucht aus dem Wald und Zurück zu den Clans wird sie mit leicht rosigen Wangen und grünen Augen dargestellt. *Sie war Tigersterns wahre Liebe und nicht Goldblüte. *Nachdem sie den FlussClan verlässt, lebt sie als Streunerin weiter. Letztenendes findet sie aber einen älteren Zweibeiner, der sie füttert und ihr Zuneigung schenkt. Familie *Gefährte: Tigerstern *Tochter: Mottenflügel *Söhne: Kaulquappe, Habichtfrost Character Art Sasha.als.Streuner.png|Streunerin Sasha.streuner.png|Streunerin, alternativ (T&S Mangaversion) Zitate Quellen en:Sashafr:Sachafi:Sasharu:Саша Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Hauptcharaktere Kategorie:Kätzin Kategorie:Katzen ohne Clan Kategorie:Hauskätzchen Kategorie:Einzelläufer Kategorie:Streuner Kategorie:FlussClan Kategorie:Königin Kategorie:Tigerstern und Sasha Charaktere Kategorie:Staffel 2 Charaktere Kategorie:The Ultimate Guide Charaktere Kategorie:Artikel des Monats